


I Don't Believe in Love, Not Anymore.

by p_nd18



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_nd18/pseuds/p_nd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are bad and things are good. Hongbin has Wonshik, Wonshik has Hongbin, but he also has cigarettes and Honbin tries to be okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe in Love, Not Anymore.

Hongbin slid open the door to the hotel balcony, wincing when it released a high pitched squeak announcing it's need for oil and his presence to the man already outside.

Sliding the door closed behind him he walked forward and leaned to rest his arms onto the banister, standing beside the man. He watched the smokey furls of Wonshiks cigarette reach out into the darkness. 

They had fought earlier about this exact thing. It was unhealthy, they both knew it, but Wonshik needed it. He needed the release it gave him from everything. Their life wasn't easy, hiding their relationship and pretending that it didn't bother them as much as it did. Hongbin didn't get why he had to use cigarettes though. 

So they fought.

Then when they were done yelling and throwing things, Wonshik once again stepped out onto the balcony and lit a cigarette. 

Then Hongbin followed.

"You know I love you, right?"   
Wonshik nodded, but didn't look at him. Hongbin sighed and dragged his fingers back through his hair from habit. 

He tried again. 

"I really do. I'm not just saying this Wonshik, I'm not like him. I mean it when I say it. I love you." 

Wonshik brought the cigarette up to his mouth before taking a long drag. He released the smoke with a deep exhale. "People give love too freely these days." I love this, I love that.

Hongbin watched the smoke swirl into tendrils that stretched to caress each other. "Maybe that's because we all long to feel an emotion that no longer exists?"

Wonshik flicked the ashes off of his cigarette. "Maybe," He turned to face Hongbin. "But I thought you love me?" He gives a slight smirk after that.

Hongbin lets out a silent sigh, but he's starting to smile. "You're right, sorry. I take it back. I really like you."

Wonshik lets out a laugh at that and leans over 'til his chest is laying on Hongbins right shoulder. He wraps his arm around his back and turns until they're now both facing the city in front of them. 

He tilts his head toward Hongbins ear and whispers, "I really like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Smoking is bad for you. Please don't do it.  
> Honestly I don't know what this is, but okay.


End file.
